This invention relates to a cylinder unit for a cylinder-piston-combustion engine, said cylinder unit comprising a cylinder housing and a lining unit inserted into said cylinder housing, said lining unit enclosing a combustion space and being defined by a cylindrical liner sleeve having an axis and a terminal wall integral with said liner sleeve.
In modern cylinder piston combustion engines the requirements as to precise forming of the combustion space are growing. The usual method of manufacturing are not further adequate for fulfilling said requirements.